


something familiar and unfamiliar

by cryptidzero



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Not Beta Read, Roleswap, but he comes back lol, haha what if ahaha.... dwight was a bit evil..... ahahah...., much - Freeform, theres no ship or pairing to be implied also ive never written any of these charas besides dwight, this is their first trial before going to the fire btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidzero/pseuds/cryptidzero
Summary: what if : roleswap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	something familiar and unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiscuitJams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiscuitJams/gifts).



> this is entirely based off of biscuitjam's roleswap au !!! we were talking about it and i wanted to write smth, he gave me a prompt and. well. here we are! please check him out hes a good writer :) (SO SORRY IF THE WRITING IS WONKY ITS BEEN AGES SINCE IVE WRITTEN SMTH LIKE THIS!!!!)

Evan MacMillan was, to be honest, a brutal man. Under his father’s direction and command, he was violent in punishment towards the miners. He didn’t _enjoy_ it, nor did he hate it. It was something he grew to just… live with, like a scab you can’t scratch so it won’t scar. 

So when his father “requested” he kill the miners, for no real apparent reason, he ended up walking out of the master bedroom, arms shaking as the faint gurgles of the MacMillan patriarch choked on his own blood. And he walked out into the quiet night, avoiding the scattered and rusted bear traps with too sharp teeth and into the woods.

Evan got lost at some point. Normally, walking straight west would end up him being on the outskirts of the town near the mines, but he found himself on a desolate street. The trees thinned out slowly, slowly fading into broken concrete and overgrowth across the small brick buildings and old automobiles. 

He couldn’t get any idea what _exactly_ the red machines were, scattered about in his vision. They were similar to what he saw in the said automobiles, except standing on their own with tall, tall lights overarching even his height. So of course, as anyone that was a not-normal person would do, he stuck his hands into the open circuitry, his memories slowly being reminded of something equivalent to puzzles he would do when his mother was still alive. 

He peered over the machinery, to make eye contact with a young, pale woman. Her dress- was it a dress? Evan thought it looked too informal for an evening dress -was matted and dirty, the white now stained with dirt and mud. Her hair was tied neatly behind her, the bun a bit frizzed but otherwise as proper as it could be. 

She seemed to be dazed, cautious as she approached, feet pattering against the concrete. Why on _earth_ was she barefoot? 

“Miss,” Evan started, standing from the machinery and catching her eyes- dear lord, they were sunken in much like the miners at the estate -, “are you alright?” 

She took a moment to respond, nodding, before replying. “Yes, I- think I should be fine, yes. What… what are you doing?” She was quiet, small, and thin. Her hands were calloused, though, calloused from the use of tools over time and handling people. 

“Tryin’ to repair whatever th’fuck this is. Any ideas what it is?”

“It looks similar to- the energy sources from where I worked. I’ve never interacted with them directly, but I’ve seen them.” Every time she spoke a sentence too long, she took an inhale, as if her breathing was too short for long periods of speaking. 

“Y’good at puzzles?”

“... I suppose?”

“Then les’ get to work.” 

So, after a moment of hesitancy from the other, they both started (and resumed) shoving their hands into the circuitry, the pistons on the top slowly picking up speed. There was a chime in the distance, the faintest source of light already visible from around one of the street corners.

“Can I get y’name? Preferred knowing who I was with.” 

“Sally Smithson. I’m- I _was_ a nurse at an asylum. And what about you?” 

“Evan MacMillan. Pleasure t’meet you.”

“Likewise. Is this almost done?” 

The pistons on the top sides of the machine were moving at a fast pace, moving up and down at considerable speeds. For just vaguely telling her it was akin to a puzzle piece fixing it, Sally seemed to be doing just well at repairing it. 

“I think-“ 

Connecting the last two wires he could see, Evan and Sally watched as the lights attached up top lit up, the mechanical purr of the machine prominent and loud. 

“Are there others? I’m assuming that the chime from earlier came- from another machine.”

“I’d think so. Let’s, uh, go look for another one?” 

Sally nodded, agreeing, and the two left the finished machine to go find another to try and fix. Faintly, there was a distant sound of conversation, and Sally pointed down the road to see two faint silhouettes. 

Evan felt his heartbeat pick up, which was strange, considering he wasn’t doing anything that warranted him to have a stronger heartbeat. No, it wasn’t Sally holding on to him, as she apparently felt the same thing, but-

He turned around, to just vaguely see… a pile of goo slide towards them, slowly reforming itself into a _person_ \- holding a god damn dagger. 

It didn’t look human, with its skin melting in repeated places and attempting to reform itself, but it had glasses and hair, so Evan had to assume this was something equivalent to the monster under his childhood bed. That, or one of the demons the local priest would yell about when forced to go to church. 

So, like any smart man would do, he pushed Sally behind him and took a strike to the chest, shoving her backward before running off, hoping to god whatever that ugly motherfucker _was_ would follow him. And judging by the weird whimpering noises emitting from it, and his heartbeat never slowing, it was. 

As Sally watched, in some form of fear, she ran towards the generator in the distance, lungs aching way faster than normal as she tripped over some rubble. She continued her run, sighing in heavy relief that there weren’t any monsters at this next machine. 

“Miss? Miss, are you okay? Your foot- it’s, uh, bleeding-“ 

One of the men stood up, and Sally nearly fell backward from how tall he was. What was with these men and height? But he looked kind enough, in overalls tied around his waist and a dirty work shirt, matched with tired eyes and a peculiar haircut. There was another form hunched over, hiding their face in the mechanics of the machinery, tanned skin visible faintly from what she could see from their shoulder. 

“It’ll be fine, don’t- don’t worry. Did you see that _thing_?”

“Thing?” 

“Monster- a strange creature- chased off the other I was with.” 

He looked at her, perplexed, and only nodded to calm her down. 

“Can I get your name, ma’am?”

“Sally. Sally Smithson. What- about you?”

“Philip Ojomo. A pleasure to meet you,” Philip said, shaking her hand and giving her a smile. He pointed a thumb over to the hunched figure, who seemed to tense when the attention was on him. Slowly, two eyes peaked over, and Sally could see the warped skin on one side of his face but felt no form of real malice or anything from him. 

“That’s Max Thompson. He’s pretty nice and knows how to work these generators as much as I do.”

“Generators?” What the hell was that? 

“These!” He patted a hand against the machine, the metal clanking disorienting for her, “they’re easy to repair. I’m assuming you and the other person were the ones fixing that one nearby?”

“Yes-“ 

“Di’it!” Max yelled, the generator humming to life with a flicker of the lights up top. He stood from his crouched position, giving a wave to Sally, and she got a full glimpse of the heavily deformed face and shoulder. Even with her best attempts to not show shock at the deformity, he turned away and faced down, walking to stand next to Philip. 

“Well, we should try and find-“ 

There was a loud shout of pain nearby, as the visible outline of Evan became visible to all three of them. He laid on the ground for a moment, before his silhouette vanished from their line of sight. 

“Go work on a generator,” She told them, “I’ll try and help him.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t seem-“

“Philip! Over there!” Max seemingly trusted Sally enough to drag the taller away, towards an unstarted generator, and Sally thanked the southern before sprinting towards where she assumed Evan still was. 

She nearly tripped again on rubble and ignored the pain in her feet and continued. Rounding the corner where the two first met, she had to cover her mouth in disgusted shock as Evan hung from a meathook. 

It could’ve been equivalent to some of the treatments patients met in the asylum, Sally thought. She was suddenly grateful that for having worked at that asylum, she had to carry her fair share of heavy patients after sedating them. 

She waited, watching the creature melt into the ground and into a pile of- of _something_ as it slithered off, away from the two of them, thankfully, and not towards her. Sally slowly approached, inhaling before reaching up to lift Evan off the hook, nearly dropping him on the ground from how heavy he was. 

“Sally,-“

“Let me heal that first- please,” She wheezed out, dragging him away from the hook and behind a wall of rubble. Patting her dress pockets, she was thankful that she still had her small medical supplies on hand, but tore off a bit of the end of her dress to make for gauze as well. Needle and thread in hand, she slowly patched up his shoulder, watching in a nearly hypnotic haze as the thread vanished into his skin and patched up the bleeding. 

“We should be okay now-“ 

“How the hell did y’pick me up?” 

She sneered, irritated at the seeming distrust of her strength. She may be a woman, but she can be strong. It proved handy when, again, carrying sedated patients and keeping unruly patients away from her. Even with her shortness of breath, she can carry a man. 

“Don’t doubt my physical abilities-, _Evan._ ” 

Slightly shoving him aside, she made her way to a nearby generator, thankful she didn’t have to continuously call them machines. Evan just exhaled in irritation. How was he being honest making her upset? Either way, he was thankful enough she healed the injury in his shoulder, following her footsteps- 

He fell on to the ground, deep blooming pain in his back stinging him as the creature from before wheezed and whimpered, _hot wax_ dripping on to his back. Of course. A wax monster. 

It turned him on his back, and Evan prayed that Sally had left him behind as it dripped wax onto his face, covering his mouth and nose before feeling the piercing blade go through his neck. 

He gurgled on nothing for a moment, unable to scream in pain, before falling into the abyss.

* * *

Waking up by a campfire was not something he expected, especially after double-checking that, no, his throat wasn’t cut and dug open. Evan’s head felt heavy, like he was a child again, trying to carry one of the iron picks from the miner’s supply room. The light from the fire was bright and disorienting, and he moved back till he bumped into a log. 

He stared up at the dead sky. It reminded him of- something. What was he trying to remember? It was there, he knew he had the memories, he just couldn’t recall the specific one.

Evan could hear shuffling, the sounds of running footsteps, and turned his head slowly to meet the eyes of- _something-_

“What the _fuck_ is that,” he yelled, standing and stepping backward from Max. Max stopped, rubbing his hands together and turning down, hunching in on himself and sitting down.

“S’rry,” Max replied, “Ma n Pa said not’ta show folks m’face. Thought y’d be like tha pretty lady n tall man.”

“Tall man?” He knew the lady probably referred to Sally, but there was another? Max nodded, still keeping his head down and avoiding the gaze of the other. There was the sound of something falling onto the grass and leaves behind them, followed by a groan of pain and the shuffling of fabric. Turning around (slowly), Evan watched as Sally dusted off her dress and groaned into her hands, feeling the same head rush as he probably had. 

“Miss!” 

“Shh,” Sally hushed, slowly walking towards the fire and slumping down against the log. Her hair was messy and the bun she had neatly tied was more frizzed, loose strands of hair falling over her face. Max walked over, hands hesitant but he talked quietly.

“Can I fix y’r hair? My ma always let me help her if I was good.” 

Sally glanced up slowly, surprised on her face before she just sighed and leaned her head back, gently removing the pins in her hair.

“If you really want to, you may.” Max smiled, as best as he could, and kneeled behind the log she was resting on, hands gently raking through the dry strands of hair and humming an untuned song. Evan watched, bewildered as _Max_ was allowed to gently feel her hair and comb it. He turned his gaze back to the fire, and slightly jumped at the newcomer, staring at him. Holy shit, Max was right- he was _tall_. Probably taller than him, which was a pretty hard feat to get by. 

“Philip!” Max stilled for a moment while working on Sally’s hair and waved with his free hand, the nurse waving slowly in reply to hearing of the newcomer. Philip smiled and waved back, stepping towards the group and sitting down next to Evan. 

“What’s your name?”  
  
Evan was silent, eyeing Philip with hesitance, before answering. “Evan MacMillan.” 

“I’m Philip Ojomo,” he replied, sticking out a hand to shake, “nice to meet you.” 

Tensely, they shook hands, and only felt the tension leave when Max called out he was done for Sally’s hair. She moved a hand to pat around and was surprised to find the small braid looping around the bun and smiled, gently.

“Thank you, Max.” 

“Of course!” He smiled, and maybe Evan _was_ a bit too cruel at first, but what else was he gonna do when seeing that deformed face? He closed his eyes, the fire’s warmth slightly nice enough to lull him to light sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
